prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-75.16.39.156-20120820041442/@comment-4646141-20120820050734
I found this on tumblr and thought it was interesting... Why I am convinced Aria is involved with A *• She’s conveniently missing from many crucial A moments. *• She currently possesses Vivian’s red coat and someone wearing Vivian’s red coat visits Mona at the end of “UnmAsked”. *• She’s the only Liar who goes “shh” in the opening. *• She’s the only Liar whose name starts with “A”. *• She’s the only Liar who hasn’t had an extremely realistic Ali “dream”. *• Everyone on the show agrees that Aria is the best liar in “Father Knows Best”. *• The creepy little boy said the woman who purchased the dolls had “long brown hair like yours” in “If These Dolls Could Talk”. *• A was conveniently missing from the picture when Aria was in Iceland. *• Aria’s doll task was the least harmful to herself and her loved ones. In fact, making Jackie go away could benefit Aria rather than harm her. *• Aria has successfully avoided one of A’s plans (when A sent Byron the letter about her meetup with Ezra in “CTRL: A”). *• Aria told Hanna’s mom that she was A in “Father Knows Best”, which could be reverse psychology. *• She looks enough like Vivian to be mistaken for her at the end of “Father Knows Best”. *• In “If These Dolls Could Talk” Aria’s threat to Byron was extremely diabolical and A-like. *• In “UnmAsked” Aria wears a dress to the masquerade that is very similar to a Black Swan dress and as we all know, the other Black Swan was A’s diversion. *• In “UnmAsked” Aria wears black gloves to the masquerade which is an A trademark. Additions *• In the beginning of “UnmAsked”, Aria is eating toffee ice cream and at the end of the episode, Mona is wearing “Toffee Tango” lipgloss. *• The official PLL facebook posted this picture. The words “Ugly Secret” are over Aria’s picture. Subtle clue? *• In “UnmAsked” Aria is the only character to be physically unmasked by another person (Ezra). *• In “Salt Meets Wound” Noel blackmails Ezra into changing his grade because he knows about Ezria. Ezra changes the grade to a big red A, possibly Ezra’s secret way of confessing he knows Aria is A. *• For the majoring of season 2B, the novel Lolita is very prevalent. Lolita is about astudent who is sexually involved with a teacher. Aria is a student who is sexually involved with a teacher. *• In “CTRL: A” Aria is the one to talk to Jonah about Vivian. Maybe this is because she knows the most about Vivian and knows all the right things to say. *• A is known for posing as Alison in the wording of some texts. Aria is capable of posing as Vivian when she puts on the red coat. More Additions *• Aria is the only one of the liars to never outwardly trust Mona (Emily in “The Naked Truth”, Spencer in “UnmAsked”, Hanna in the majority of seasons 1+2), possibly so no one is ever suspicious of their secret affiliation and double lives. *• In “It Happened Last Night”, Aria discusses the photography class she took over the summer. At the end of the episode, Spencer’s car is plastered in photos of the Liars. Even More Additions *• In “A Kiss Before Lying”, Aria says the quote, “Sometimes you have to lie to your friends”. *• In “UnmAsked”, Aria is the one to tell Hanna to not hit Mona with her car. Aria could want to protect Mona because they’re in alliance. *• In “Eye of the Beholder”, Aria goes in Duncan’s plane privately to talk more about Alison. She might have wanted it to be private in case Duncan knew things Aria didn’t want the other Liars to know. *• In a season 2B promotional photo where all the girls have bangs, Aria has chains around her ankles and she is the only one. * I think Aria is "A" because in the intro it says "two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." One of the "two" is Alison, who by all accounts everyone believes to be dead, and the other is Aria because she makes the Shhhhhh motion at the end of the intro; thus the secret is able to be kept because one of them (Alison) is "supposedly" dead. Also in the intro, look at the others girls body language towards Aria. They seem to not want to be around her, almost as if they know something just isn't right about her... Alison&Aria= --A & -A if you ask me. P.S. When the girls go to the doll shop to try and locate the doll that Alison had, the kid there looks terrified when he looks out the window and sees Aria (Aria is also clearly shaken to see him as well). When he starts to describe the couple who came in, the old lady quickly quiets him up (why would she do this unless she knew "A" could hear what he was saying) Aria looks at the old lady with bulging eyes as if to signal her to shut him up. From what we know, only the old lady, the kid, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria were there, so who out of the bunch is the most likely the be "A" ?(obviously Aria) Kids don't just make up stories for the fun of it and at that age, he has nothing to lie about. But notice, when the girls leave, only one of them quickly and harshly discredits his claim... Aria * She’s the least tortured in the group. Aria’s the only one saying SHH in the intro. lol They consider her the “best liar” in the group. A seems to be helping her in a way. Just when Noel was about to tell the principal about Ezra and Aria, A set him up and it got him suspended. | 2. The doll thing. A wanted her to get rid of Jackie… Isn’t that good for her? (You can say that Hanna’s doll was good too, but she somehow wanted her dad to be happy, right?) | 3. When A sent Byron a letter about the restaurant thingy, it made her gain her dad’s trust again when she didn’t go. There was a part when Spencer said something about some “fresh pair of eyes”. In one of Ezria’s scenes, the song “Fresh Pair of Eyes” played. (Maybe the writers were giving us a hint that either Ezra/Aria is A…? Idk.) The letters sent to Ella and Byron were written using a typewriter… Ezra has a typewriter… And who else has access to his apartment? … Right! :P Mona called Aria “big A” once, then she rolled her eyes. Why would they have nicknames like that, and how was she sure that she was the one being called? :P isn’t seen here Ali never visited Aria yet, unlike what she did to Hanna (hospital), Spencer (her house), and Emily (that barn thing or farm idk) At the beginning of S02E25, the flavor of Aria’s yogurt was toffee. And somewhere in the episode, Mona was talking about some toffee (tango?) lipstick. Maybe they have a thing for toffees? Hahaha lol. In the episode “unmAsked”, Aria the only one unmasked by another person. lol hahahaha I. Marlene King keeps on saying that “red is the new black”. In the beginning of the finale episode, Aria wore lots of red stuff. In the Truth Up camp, Noel was with Jenna in her assigned room looking at what her group mates wrote. There was something like, “I know who killed Alison.” Who could’ve written it? The only people we know from Jenna’s group were Aria, Caleb, Jason and Veronica… It couldn’t be Jenna ‘cause she refused to write something. Couldn’t also be Jason and Veronica ‘cause they were just supervisors. Maybe not even Caleb. And that leaves us to…? ;) Aria already has Vivian’s red jacket, right? Maybe she was the one who visited Mona at the last part…? (Or maybe Vivian just has a lot of jackets. Hahahaha!) Just because Aria gets texts, doesn’t mean she’s not part of the A-Team… Even Mona got texts too, right? The producers said something about the black swan being A or something. Well, there really was a black swan, BUT what if she was just a diversion…? I mean, look at some of the Black Swan’s movie posters. It looks like Aria’s masquerade dress, right? I got these from the other comments on Aria and The A-Teams page. And there are also LOTS of solid Ezra theories out there. It couldn’t be impossible. —I don’t think that the “suspects” now are really the real masterminds. I mean, the show wouldn’t be interesting anymore if we already know who the real A or killer is, right? They say that maybe PLL will have 5 or more seasons, but if they let us know who A is now, why would we even bother to watch in the future?